


亲密递进

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 电梯PLAY？这大概就是“一夜情”吧。哈哈甜就完事了。





	亲密递进

莫寒和戴萌是住在同个小区同栋楼的邻居，只不过一个是没有比赛能整月窝在家里不出门的死宅电竞职业选手，一个是经常加班到深夜甚至凌晨的工作狂，所以两人即使在这里居住了这么久也从来没有碰过面。直到某天夜晚的到来……

“喂？外卖是吧，好的我这就下去拿。”

莫寒摘下个性猫型耳机时已经是0点33分，只穿着自己宽松舒服的粉色兔子居家服，素面朝天的坐在电脑桌前已经经过了十几个小时的游戏厮杀，肚子早就饿的咕咕叫。一玩起来没个白天黑夜，中午就随便吃了一些面包填下肚子，所以今天是第二顿了。不过按时间来说，是今天的第一顿。

莫寒拿过外卖送别外卖员后，就迅速的走进电梯里，按住了自己所在的17楼层按钮。正当电梯门慢慢合上时，不知是谁在电梯外又按了下按钮，使得电梯门再次缓缓打开。

一位身穿修身职业西服装挎个品牌包踩着恨天高，打扮的甚是干练，凌厉的五官上画着精致的妆容却也掩饰不住面部疲惫的高个儿女人出现在了莫寒面前。

和对方对视了一眼，莫寒感受到了对方强大气势的压迫感，往后稍微退了退随即低头看着两人的外在穿搭上形成了鲜明的对比。

戴萌进入电梯后熟练的按下了28层的按钮。就把身体靠在电梯一侧双手交叉于胸前闭目养神。莫寒也不再看戴萌，只盯着不断上升的楼层数字慢慢增加着。

13、14、15......

莫寒内心默默数着这些数字，马上就到17层了，整个人已经从角落走到了电梯门处等着听到‘叮咚’声那一刻就迈出门去。

突然电梯吱吱响了起来，好似什么卡住的声音，莫寒内心有股不详的预感。

戴萌也被电梯上方发出的吱吱异常声音吵的睁开了眼睛环视着四周。

到达17楼层时电梯没有按往常一样开门。停顿了2秒钟，刷！电梯开始急速下坠！

“啊！”

“啊啊啊啊......”

嘎吱一响，电梯猛停，晃的二人都本能狼狈的抱头蹲在了地板上，莫寒的外卖都甩飞了出去。

顶上的灯光都变得昏暗忽闪忽闪的。两人蹲在地上面面相觑意识到自己遇到电梯事故了。所幸两位的心理素质都非常好，没有出现大多数女生遇到危险就哭闹的表现。

莫寒快速起身按下紧急救援处的按钮，由于不知道到底坠到了几楼索性把17层以下的按钮统统按了一遍。一旁的戴萌则立刻脱掉自己的高跟鞋站起来使背部紧贴着冰冷的内壁，双腿微微弯曲着，赶紧从包里掏出手机查看在电梯内是否还有信号。

很可惜的是紧急按钮毫无反应没人接听，手机也没有信号。电梯变成了一座与世隔绝的孤岛，很难看到别人的救援。

“你像我这样做，即使再下坠，这个姿势会缓冲许多，减少更多伤害。”

戴萌看着直直站在电梯口处的莫寒担心她这样站着会被下次的下坠晃摔倒的。于是让她做出了更科学的自救姿势。

“哦好。”

不知怎的，莫寒就觉得对方说的话特别可靠。随即就做了同样的姿势和对方面对面站着。

“有人吗？救命啊 ！有人被困在电梯里了！有人吗？！”

戴萌扯着嗓子呼救了几声，回答她的都是自己中气十足的回音。看了看对面的莫寒决定先彼此认识一下比较好。

“你好，我叫戴萌是个律师，你呢怎么称呼？”

“你好，我叫莫寒，寒冷的寒。”

双方礼貌微笑着相互简单介绍了自己。

昏暗中戴萌打量着眼前黑色秀发齐腰长的可爱穿的也可爱还比自己矮个小半头的少女？最开始给她的感觉是弱不禁风娇滴滴的人，但刚才的行为却让她刮目相看，自己还没有反应过来，她就去按了紧急按钮，着实的机敏冷静。  
但在这样狭小的空间里还发生了瘆人的电梯事故，双方都紧张着不知道下一秒到底是天堂还是地狱，先缓解一下这压抑的氛围。

戴萌撇了眼摔在地上的外卖，幸好摔得不重，只是汤稍微撒出来了一些。

“这么晚了你刚吃晚饭啊？”

莫寒低敛的眉眼听到戴萌在问自己话后才抬起来回答对方问题。

“是啊，我打游戏饿了，你这么晚了穿的这么考究是刚下班吗？”

“对啊，工作忙几乎天天加班。”

“嗯”

随即电梯内陷入了沉默。

说实话挺尬的，明知故问的事情。还非得再问一遍。两个陌生人意外的困在了一个密闭的空间内，却要在短时间内去了解熟悉对方并突破自己内心的安全距离，因为彼此成了目前唯一的伙伴，能脱离困境的也只有彼此相互的帮助。

莫寒又尝试着按了一下紧急按钮，还是没人接听。

霎时电梯又猛“铛”的一下降了一些。震得头顶上的灯都彻底熄灭了，没有了光源整个电梯陷入了令人恐惧的黑暗中，让人无从招架。

“戴萌？”莫寒的声音有丝慌乱。

“嗯？我在。”

戴萌觉得黑暗的环境中真的不利于长待于此，再次拿出所剩不多电量的手机打开了手电筒设置。

本是生活中除了美颜照相基本用不上的功能，现在它就宛如圣光般照在了整个电梯厢，两人的眼神中也都有了希望之光。

“哎，我本就下来拿个外卖所以就没有带下来手机，没想到遇到这样倒霉的事情”

莫寒觉得自己什么也帮不上忙不禁感到十分懊悔。而自己的肚子不适宜的又响了起来。真是的，事发突然太过紧张吓的胃都忘了吃饭这回事。莫寒看着地上的外卖不仅咽了咽口水。

“没事，你先吃饭，我用手机给你照着。”戴萌听到了莫寒饥饿的声音，贴心的举着手机照向莫寒的外卖让她先把饭吃了。

还好，莫寒打开盖子饭还是温热的。

“你饿吗？要不要一起来吃？”

“没事，你吃吧，我不太饿”

然而戴萌闻到香味后胃部起了反应也发出了咕咕的声音。幸好自己在灯光后面，莫寒看不到那因口是心非而红透的耳尖。

莫寒轻笑出声，把外卖往中间挪了挪，示意一起吃。

戴萌犹豫着舔了下嘴唇，一想到还不知道困到什么时候呢，也就放下面子蹲了下来，把手机竖着靠在中间的内壁上，和莫寒一起围着那份外卖。

“寿喜锅？” 戴萌诧异的看着莫寒点的外卖居然是自己喜欢吃的寿喜锅觉得甚是欢喜。

“对啊，我蛮喜欢吃寿喜锅的。经常点这个外卖。”

“我也挺喜欢吃寿喜锅的嘿嘿”

戴萌笑起来憨憨的姿态和之前的精致女人状态仿佛不是一个人。

可是莫寒发现了一个问题，只有一双筷子。

“那个...你建议我们共用一双筷子吗？”

“你邀请我吃饭我已经很感谢了，希望你不嫌弃我才行。”

莫寒听到戴萌的回答如释重负，做为吃货的本能愉快的夹起一片肉卷就塞进了嘴里，不知为什么在这样的环境中吃饭，这片肉格外的香。

戴萌看着莫寒的吃相那么享受不禁吞了下口水。

“好吃吗？”

“呜呜...太香了，来我喂你一个。”

说完莫寒就夹起另一片肉卷送进了戴萌的嘴里。

看，当人与人之前的感情到达某种程度的时候，两人之间无意识的动作就是这么流畅自然。

而且灯光投射在内壁上半空中的双人剪影显得那么暧昧至极。

一份香喷喷的寿喜锅很快就被两人吃的见了底。

尽管都没怎么吃饱，但是她俩很是心满意足了。在刚才吃饭的过程中当下的幸福感远远大于这正处在困难中的危机感。

“谢谢你，莫寒”

戴萌看着莫寒的眼睛真挚的感谢，双目交汇时的眼神比刚进来时的冷漠生疏明显多了几分亲密。

手机灯光悄无声息的灭了，电梯内又恢复到了乌漆嘛黑的状态。

戴萌拿过发烫的手机电量已经不足百分之十了，看了下时间凌晨1点26分，借着微弱的光照着紧急按钮又按了一次。再次失望。随后就把手机放进了包里，来到莫寒身边试探性的蹭着她的手臂，戴萌见莫寒没有产生抵触动作于  
是轻轻握上她的手和莫寒一起保持着自救的姿势。

两个人的身体终于有了实质性的接触。黑暗中本是虚无缥缈的人一下子就有了立体感，不是在眼中而是在心中。

漫长的夜疲惫的身躯昏沉的大脑，一阵凉风透过细缝处刮了进来，冷的莫寒打了一个哆嗦。戴萌感觉到了对方刚才轻微的颤动。

“冷吗？”

“还好就是觉得有点凉。”说完莫寒还抽了一下鼻子。

“我们坐在地上休息会吧，这样真的太累了。”戴萌提议坐下来休息会。

两人靠着慢慢向下划，坐在了地板上相互依靠着。随后戴萌脱下自己的西服外套搭在了莫寒肩上。

莫寒顿时觉得内心无比的温暖，暖到脸颊都微微发烫起来，却也担心着戴萌是否受凉。

“你还好吗？”

“没事，我外套下面还有层马甲呢。你先眯眼休息会，我经常熬夜工作还能挺得住。”

莫寒听后也不再矜持什么，她确实困了，慢慢靠在戴萌的怀里闻着她身上令人安心的味道轻轻的闭上了眼睛。而戴萌搭在莫寒肩膀上的右手就顺势把她搂得更紧些了，希望能给予她更多的温暖。就这样两人缩在一起报团取暖着。

本是普通握着的手不知不觉变成了五指紧扣，暖流从手心浸到人心，情愫在黑暗中由指尖摩挲舞动升起。真希望美好在这一刻定格。

然而不久后恐怖的咯吱声再次袭来，电梯又晃的下坠了一些 ，巨大的声响吵醒了她们。

莫寒从戴萌怀里缓缓抬起了头“看”着戴萌脸不安的问她：“你说，我们会死这里吗？”

戴萌也“看”着黑暗中的莫寒淡淡回答道：“不会。”

“为什么？”

“因为我还未曾好好看过你。”

黑暗中寂静无言的电梯内，那扑通扑通跳动的是谁的心脏。

双唇接触的霎那，是两人一个夜晚从陌生到熟悉再到亲密关系快速转变的这些复杂感情的交融。在这个时刻充满危险的地方她们不再感到害怕，因为在这弹丸般的空间内拥有了爱，她们就是彼此的生命之源，这是比自己本身更为重要的东西。

久违刺眼的光照射在电梯内相互拥抱着的两人身上，她们迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，原来她们没有死，等到了救援。等她们相互搀扶着出电梯的那一刻，就是彼此幸福的起点。

END


End file.
